


We Watched The Sun Coming Up Easy

by thesunmetmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Nature, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: It was in love I was created and in love is how I hope I die.—When Soonyoung's happy, the sun lights up and the world is smiling. When Soonyoung's sad, the sky cries and cries a lot. In said world, lives Wonwoo, a regular young man who happens to have an extra job from the deities: to control Soonyoung's mood.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Sunday Morning, Got The Hazy, Hazy Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Up Easy by Paolo Nutini.
> 
> Hello and welcome to my new fic. This one is already written until the final chapter and it is a short one, so I hope it will be done posted here by March. The pairing and additional tags will be added later when I post the chapter related to them.
> 
> Anyway, yes I am coming back here and I hope I can keep posting until at least all How Can I Live As One chapters are up. I am sorry for making you guys wait! I will post the continuation of it by the end of this week. That fic takes longer time to edit because I want to be careful with it, so please be patient! I have read all your comments and did not know you still read and comment to it! Thank you! Reading comments is the thing that makes my gear running, so please keep adding my inbox if you like the story! ^^
> 
> Lastly, this fic is probably the most enjoyable and favorite story I have ever written, so I hope you guys can enjoy it too. Happy reading!

Jeon Wonwoo was your regular guy. His hair was dark, his skin was balanced between pale and tan, had two single-lidded eyes, a long nose, and thin lips. He's also a new student coming from other prefecture as a senior in high school that would graduate next year. His family traveled often since his father worked in government within ministry of foreign affair, so changing schools and friends were things that he had grown accustomed to.

So, when Jeon Wonwoo came to this class 3-3 of Sibchil High, chin up and relaxed, he expected, quite literally, nothing. Certainly, looking at interested faces of his new classmates didn't bother him since they'd graduate next year anyway. Soon, the Jeon boy would forget them as they would about him.

Because, well, that's just how life is.

People come and go. It's not something to be romanticized.

Standing in front of the class, after his teacher wrote down his full name on the large board, he inhaled once before saying his greetings.

"Hello. My name is Jeon Wonwoo and I came from Gyeongsangnam—"

"Which city?"

A voice interrupted him. Jeon Wonwoo looked at the owner of it: a boy with a red hair, slanted eyes and puffy cheeks. He had braces from how wide his smile was.

_…Huh._ He didn't know this school let their student dyed their hairs. Not that he had intention to, anyway. Dark hair’s a must in job searching, so he stood his ground.

"Changwon."

"Ooh~"

His eyebrows slightly twisted. He hoped he didn't say anything weird by this point.

"Is there something wrong, you...?"

With a big grin, the boy replied, "Oh, I'm Soonyoung! Kwon Soonyoung! But everyone calls me Hoshi!"

" _Hoshi_?" eyebrows now arched higher. "As in ' _star_ '?"

"Nope," the boy shook his head. "As in ' _tiger's gaze_ '!"

The boy proved his words by staring at Wonwoo fiercely, which, of course, silly enough for your first impression that he found himself snickering at it.

"Well, I think I can see it..."

"Really?" his so-called fierce gaze disappeared instantly, changing to a wider and brighter smile.

_Oh wow...,_ Wonwoo thought. Snicker stopped. Lips parted slightly and eyes widened at the sight. He shifted his gaze to the boy— _Soonyoung_ 's side where the window at.

The hot summer sun outside shone even stronger as Soonyoung beamed happily. Clear blue sky painted with thick, white clouds imitating sheep wool. The ringing of cicadas got louder, on the trees in the school yard. Leaves were bright green and the sunflowers stood elegantly, as if daring the humans to come and have a staring battle with them.

" _Oi!_ Stop that!" it was a ball made of crumpled papers that was thrown at the back of Soonyoung's head. Another boy with similar puffy cheeks but rounder jaw line hissed at the boy. "I'm already dying in this kind of weather. Don't make it even more unbearable for my sweaty ass!"

Rubbing that particular spot, Soonyoung barked back at his friend, "Shut up, Boo! Just shove that sweaty ass of yours somewhere pointy and stop interrupting me!"

"Okay, first, that's fucking dangerous. Secondly, you're the one interrupting that guy!"

He pointed at Wonwoo.

"Language, Kids!" Teacher Choi sighed. "Soonyoung-ah, stop that. Don't be happier than this. This summer's already scorching hot since you managed to attend that k-pop group you stan—"

"It's Shinee, Teach, the best of the best!" Soonyoung interrupted.

"—okay. Please consider being sad a bit." Teacher Choi completed his sentence.

"Why would I???"

"BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING HOT NOWADAYS, IT'S RUINING MY SLEEP EVERY DAMN NIGHT! NOT EVEN OPENING UP A FRIDGE IN FRONT OF MY BED CAN HELP IT!" it was a kick which came harshly from the desk behind Soonyoung's.

"KIM MINGYU, LANGUAGE!"

"SORRY, TEACH, BUT IT'S HOT!"

"Ummm... _what is going on??_ "

All eyes immediately directed at Wonwoo. He flinched a bit, but collected himself wonderfully in split seconds. Nobody spoke, until another guy, tall and lanky, stood up while pushing his glasses up to his nose.

"I'll let you meet this guy right here."

"Wha— _Hao??_ "

The guy named Hao pulled Soonyoung up by his elbow, forcefully so, and dragged him towards Wonwoo. When they're close, that guy started talking.

"This is Kwon Soonyoung aka Hoshi. His mood controls this area's weather. Do take that into mind, please."

Soonyoung could not help but blushed. It's always...embarrassing...to let strangers know about his...umm, _special ability_. Everyone around this area already knew and got used to it since he was born. With strangers, well, that's a whole different story.

"Oh wow, I can smell his embarrassment from here~"

"Yeah, since that tree beside your window miraculously grows another stem of fruits, Kyeomie..."

"Soonie’s really a miracle child, isn't he~?

"Ugh, you sound like my mom...," Boo groaned.

Jeon Wonwoo, however, ignored the ruckus around him and focused on the blushing boy.

"Really?"

Nervously, the boy nodded.

"Really, really?"

At this, Soonyoung gave a small smile. "You like Winner?" he asked.

"I don't bother with kpop, but sure," Wonwoo smiled back.

"Umm...but don't you think it's _weird_?"

"Yes," he honestly nodded. "And it's also interesting. I'm Jeon Wonwoo. I've been to many cities around the world but you're the first person I know that can control weather and I think that's damn interesting. Nice to meet you."

He offered his hand out of good will. Soonyoung took his time to look at the hand and to the straight gaze of the new guy towards him. Then, he smiled, taking the hand to shake it firmly.

"Kwon Soonyoung. Apparently, the sky here is based on my mood. Nice to meet you."

They smiled at each other, until Mingyu groaned loudly again as he looked at the weather outside. The faint ash clouds, derived from Soonyoung's hesitation before, had completely gone and made way for the bright blue sky.

"I'm getting an air conditioner and that's final...," he grumbled.


	2. I Turn To You And Inhale You Where You Lay

After he had gotten used to his new class, to his new environment, and to the new people he encountered, life became way easier for Jeon Wonwoo, as usual.

"Good morning."

"Morning!"

Each day, he was greeted by the shouting voice and wide grin of Kwon Soonyoung. Sometimes, he found the boy sitting on his desk with one side of cheek propped on an arm, staring mesmerized at the weather outside. Times like those reminded Wonwoo of a painting he once had seen in previous city. How the boy's fiery red hair was a contrast against the cobalt blue sky.

Most of the times, though, he found the boy talking to his friends animatedly, causing the sun outside to smile brighter too. He would always jump out of conversation to greet Wonwoo or drag him into their conversation.

In other rare occasions, the sky was dark and threatened to madly rain or angrily throwing thunder. It was usually after their fights (or other stupidity they both didn't realize doing to each other). Times like those required help from other people around them. Even though it's nice to have rain and all, excessive one was also—quoted directly from Boo Seungkwan—a pain in the ass. At such time, Jeon Wonwoo usually just sighed in defeat, then apologized to the boy, no matter whose fault it was, for greater good.

Somewhere within that year, Kwon Soonyoung removed his braces and dyed his hair back to black.

Somewhere within that year, Jeon Wonwoo started using contacts outside reading.

Somewhere within that year, they started becoming best friends over smooth transitional moments.

New Year came as the remark of three months to graduation. On top of the nearest hill in their area, along with Soonyoung and their 9 close friends, and 2 teachers (Teach Yoon, their P.E. teacher, seemed to like making Teach Choi suffered by dragging him out of his will like this), Wonwoo made approximately two wishes when the first sun rose up.

One, so that he could enter that medicine department of the university he had been targeting for so long.

Two, so that he would still be Soonyoung's best friend even after they parted ways.

He liked this town and the people lived within. Their close-knitted neighborhood which seemed intimidating to strangers at first, now was a hidden gem he held dear in his heart, a sure memory to be etched forever in his head. Even if he went to that college in other prefecture, or even if his father took his family around the world again, Jeon Wonwoo would never, ever forget this school, these people, and especially—

"What?"

" _What_?"

"Why are you looking at me like that, Jeon?!" he playfully punched his best friend, laughing.

He took the punch, as his shy smile grew even more. His hand then held Soonyoung's.

"I'll never forget you, Soonyoung-ah," his stare was so earnest, it made Soonyoung unintentionally blushed. "Thank you for coming into my life."

The first ray of light fell on Soonyoung's face and lit it up beautifully. Wonwoo silently struggled to catch his breath under his smile.

After that day, people in town realized the weather had slightly changed. It's not something unwelcomed, per se, because now, all day felt warmer. Even when it's still the beginning of February, butterflies fluttered around, petals of flower fell on top of people's heads. "Did something good happen to the Kwon boy?" people were wondering. They could feel it in their skin, through their breathing, from how comfortable their days and nights lately. Everyone was happy when Kwon Soonyoung was, although no one knew what the reason was.

However, their friends knew. They saw how Soonyoung's usual cheery morning greeting turned to a shy one. They saw how a little brush of skin against skin made the boy flinched. They saw how a smile or a ruffle of hair put the boy to blush an interesting shade.

"He's whipped," Hao commented, one morning, watching said friend talking to the person of guilt.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Mingyu added. "I sleep better since he started behaving like this."

"Yeah~ the weather's comfortable now, I love it~"

"I agree with Kyeomie," Seungkwan said. "Besides, don't you think a lot of people started dating too?"

Hao rolled his eyes, "Here comes the Gossip Boo..."

"Sussh!" Jun interrupted him. "Elaborate, Kwannie!" The guy grinned broadly while hugging the back of his chair. He's all ears.

"Well, you guys know how Teach Yoon has been holding a torch for Teach Choi for a long time, right?"

" _Oh my_ ," Joshua came over their little group and put his chin above Jun's head. "Don't tell me they fuck already?"

"Dunno about doing the deed or not, but I saw them kissing one day!"

"He _what_?"

"Oh, hey, Hoon."

Jihoon ignored Joshua's greeting and kept pressing the matter. "My bro did _what_?" he repeated.

"It's not that bad, okay? Let them live, Hoonie, Teach Yoon suffered a lot bringing you up since he's just a student. Besides, he's with my bro, so they'll be fine!"

"Shut up, Hansol. It's because he's _your_ bro, that I am concerned a damn lot!" Jihoon hissed, not liking the fact that his beloved step-brother, his only family left in this world, slowly drifting away from him.

That remark, however, did not pass on Hansol. He stood up from his chair, his gesture was boldly defensive. "Okay, whaddya _mean_ by that, _huh_?" he retorted back. Messing with him was one thing. Messing with his older brother, Seungcheol, was another. He would not stay still at all when there's a bad talk about him.

"STOP!"

Minghao stood between the two boys. His arms were wide open with palms facing each of them.

"Relax, okay? We don't know for sure, anyway. Maybe Boo saw wrong—"

"—no, I—"

Mingyu nudged Seungkwan's side torso quickly.

"—or, maybe, you two need to talk to your own brothers. You don't need to drag unrelated parties into your _own_ problems." There fell a silence. "Understood?"

Hansol slowly nodded, but Jihoon merely scoffed. At that right time, Soonyoung and Wonwoo went near them. "What happened, guys...?" Soonyoung tilted his head, confused at the unusual atmosphere floating around their group of friends. Beside him, Wonwoo was in the process of opening his jacket, arching one of his eyebrows in clear curiosity.

" _This is all because of you!_ " Jihoon snapped. How dare this boy let his ability affect Jeonghan too! He wouldn't stay silent when his brother's going to abandon him for Choi _fucking_ Seungcheol! "If only you’re not stupidly having _crush_ with that stupid four-eyed boy, Hani won't leave me like this!"

"W-what—?" Soonyoung almost choked on his own spit.

"Oi, Jihoon—" Joshua pulled himself off Jun, started walking towards the fuming boy. Looking from afar at first, Chan also moved. It's his basic instinct to detect any rising danger.

"I'm _sick_ of this lovey-dovey weather you’ve been making! Hani's been out these days, daydreaming, almost burning our food! He started going out so often without saying where to, I had to look around the town, hoping not to see his corpse lying somewhere! _Your mood_! _This weather_!" he spread his arms wide in apparent anger. "Everyone becomes lovesick _fool_ because of your _damn_ ability!"

"B-but I—"

"Jihoon, _enough_ ," Joshua grabbed his shoulder from behind, as Chan grabbed Soonyoung's in more soothing way than Joshua did to Jihoon. "You know it's always been like this since long-"

"No, it's not! It's not normal! _He_ 's not normal!"

" **JIHOON!** "

Joshua spun him around, and then forcefully dragged him away to God knows where. The others said nothing but had a suspicion that they'd go to the roof, where Joshua would reprimand him and Jihoon to kick the chain fence until he's satisfied, or until Joshua calmly hug him, leaving behind a pair of warm hands on Soonyoung's slumped shoulders.

"It's okay, you know Jihoonie didn't mean it," Chan whispered from behind, softly hugging the boy.

"…Am I not normal...?"

"You're as normal as all of us, Soonie," Mingyu cupped both of his plump cheeks.

"Yeah, Jihoonie's just PMS-ing," it was Jun, standing near him so he could playfully ruffle Soonyoung's hair. "Like usual. He'll live with your lovey-dovey mood." Jun’s laughter was light and cheerful.

"Besides, it's prettier these days, the scenery and all~" Seokmin smiled.

Soonyoung turned around to catch Wonwoo's eyes.

"Won-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you also think I'm not normal?"

Jeon Wonwoo said nothing, but pushed up his glasses. Instead of an answer, he gave Soonyoung a smile that wordlessly said how silly that question was.

"Is there anyone normal in this world?"

"Don't go Coelho on me, Jeon."

"I don't read his, anyway."

"Fine. Don't go Murakami on me, then."

"There's literally none of that line in any of his work, but you get my point."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

"…Hey, Soonyoungie," he calmly asked. "When you're happy, I'm happy too. Is that normal?"

"What are you-"

"Here," all of a sudden, he took Soonyoung's hand to place it on his own chest. "When you touch me, or just smile at me, my heart beats faster. My chest is warm and everything just feels so comfortable." He opened his eyes to look at now flushed Soonyoung. "I really get why the sun is brighter and the sky is clearer every time you smile, because who can deny it? If even the nature can't, what gives us humans?"

Jeon Wonwoo's gaze radiating apparent warmth, their friends couldn't help but being embarrassed from just watching them both. It worsened with how Soonyoung's face went a shade deeper. Cherry blossoms and other flowers near their windows suddenly popped open their petals and other classmates could smell sweet fragrance from various flowers.

"Oh God, he ruins the four seasons now...," Seungkwan muttered under his breath.

"I-I'm-uh-"

Loss at words, Soonyoung dropped his gaze to the floor underneath his shoes. _How could this boy say those embarrassing things lightly as if he's used to it?!_

_Oh wait. Maybe he is..._

"How cute..."

Soonyoung lost his ability to think after hearing that. Sighing, he covered his face with his palms.

"Please stop..."

"Ooh? Soonyoungie's embarrassed because of me~? How cute~" Wonwoo cooed. He smiled even wider with head inches away from Soonyoung's.

" _Eyy_ , stop it, Jeon, don't tease him anymore than this. It's not spring yet," Minghao shooed the guy away, pulling Soonyoung into his own embrace. "Go fuck like bunnies in spring but let me have my winter!"

"H-Hao-what're you saying!"

"Ugh, fine...," Wonwoo groaned, backing away. He whistled his way to his own desk, backpack was thrown lightly on to the wooden chair, leaving Soonyoung _hella_ confused of what had just happened. Behind them, their friends were laughing their asses off.

"W-w-w—" he thought he could not blush even more. Turned out he was wrong all along.

"He really is cute," Hansol, finally managed to process, nodded in agreement.


	3. Took A Wander Through The Garden To Await The Long, Long Day

"Hey, Wonu, let's date?"

With a loud crack, he bit his chocolate bar, at the same time blinking rapidly at the boy like he had a screw loosened in his head. The 14th of February had finally come. The day for lovers all around the world to celebrate with chocolates and, in some countries, wines.

Jeon Wonwoo arrived at his shoe locker this morning to find that there was an abundant of chocolates in pretty wrappers inside. Ever since he changed his glasses to contacts in most occasions, the girls started checking him out more. Even before, he'd always received presents from girls and boys alike, so it was not an unusual thing; it’s just that the amount was doubled now.

He tore open one of them to share with his group of friends. Joshua was sitting before him. They both were munching the sweet milk chocolate as they watched a line of girls in the school yard stood in front of Jihoon. The shorter male played cool, only nodded as he thanked for each gift he was presented to. Not far from where Jihoon at, Soonyoung was playing with Seungkwan and Seokmin, when a girl was pushed by her friends, surged forward and bumped into Soonyoung. She then passed him her chocolate and ran away, leaving the boy flustered as both of his friends made fun of the said event.

_Oh wow..._ , Wonwoo squinted his eyes as the sun beamed stronger. _Today is really a happy day for him, I guess._

That's when Joshua threw him the question.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

He might hear him wrong.

"Are you seeing someone?"

"Not that I know of..."

"You have a crush, right?"

Wonwoo nodded.

"Have you both confessed, though?"

This time, sadly, he shook his head.

"Great," Joshua smiled. "Then let's date."

Wonwoo scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Well, not that I mind, but...what about Jihoon?" he asked carefully.

" _What about him_?" Joshua smiled sickeningly sweet, honey dripped off each of his words like a poison, making Wonwoo shuddered slightly. Never once he thought Joshua was anything other than _scary_ , probably the scariest of them all.

"You like him, don’t you?"

"I do."

"Then—"

"Do I need to _die_ as a virgin, waiting for him to get over his _childish_ brother complex?" the pretty boy clicked his tongue distastefully. He sighed, then changed his seat onto Wonwoo's lap, sitting diagonally on his thighs while arms hugging his neck.

"Well, no...," Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Then, let's have some fun!" Joshua chuckled.

"Hmm, but—"

Right then and there, came a light kiss upon his lips, suddenly, swiftly, tasted just exactly as his own, of sweet milk and royal chocolate. Not bad, but was really not anticipated. Jeon Wonwoo froze for a good two minutes under the spell of soft lips, before tilting his head back away, breaking their kiss abruptly.

"Whoa, _wait_!!"

" _Oh_ ," and then downed a realization to Joshua’s mind. "Was that your _first_ kiss? I'm so sorry!" He covered his own mouth.

"No, no, it’s not that, but it'll be a hassle if—"

"...Wonwoo?"

At the same time, both of their heads turned around. There, engulfed in a clear shock, stood Soonyoung, frozen beyond belief. He looked at their faces, and then slowly took a step back.

"Soon—"

Another step back.

"I-I'm-sorr—" Soonyoung couldn't finish. His feet took over his mind as he ran out with a full speed. A box of chocolate clattered pitifully on the floor. Their other classmates witnessed the event and, of course, they all noticed how the sky suddenly turned dark and threatening. Sign of storm coming was evident.

Mingyu lifted up the chocolate box that Soonyoung had harshly thrown, read the mini card etched on it, then hit Wonwoo's head slowly with it. " _You idiot_ ," a sharp hish. He proceeded to lift Joshua up from Wonwoo's lap and into his own embrace, scolding him in process. " _And you too_. I know it's a good push, but you're going too far, Shua."

The boy pouted, hugging Mingyu's neck by now. He was clearly sulking. Minghao petted his hair to soothe him. "You're both idiots," the lean boy stated as a matter of fact. Wonwoo ignored them to stare at the mini card with two words written on it:

_For Wonwoo_ _♡_

That girl didn't give chocolate to Soonyoung, but asking him to deliver it to Wonwoo.

"Go," Jun hit his nape, pushing him out of his seat in an instant. "Don't come back until you two kiss and make up!"

"I LEFT MY FUTON TO DRY THIS MORNING, JEON WONWOO, I'LL KILL YOU IF THAT STORM OUTSIDE REALLY POURS!" then, came a loud shout. They all looked up. Jihoon was smirking, one hand on his hip. "Go and make him yours. Tell him, Shua and I are sorry"

As if he needed more push than this. Wonwoo stood up, nodded to all of them, and then ran passed Jihoon towards Soonyoung's last direction. Sighing, Jihoon let a weak smile. After a deep long talk he had with Jeonghan, he knew now what he had done very wrong to both his good friends, and to—

"I'll take him from here, Gyu, please return my belonging," Jihoon wrapped his arms around Joshua's waist much to the older sheer protest. He took him away from the tall male.

"I am not your belonging!" Joshua fought back by pulling his ear, tweaked it until it was hurting enough for Jihoon to grimace.

" _Ouch_ , okay! My one and only! My heart thief! My trouble maker! My muse! _My boyfriend_!"

"I am NOT your boyfriend!"

"Then, _will you be_?" the trashing abruptly stopped. He carried Joshua bridal style as if he weighted nothing. "…Please don't kiss other people like that again. I thought I had a heart attack." Jihoon sighed, resting his temple against Joshua's.

"Serves you right...," Joshua murmured. Frown still formed on his forehead.

"I told you I'd just take their presents, like every other year. It's not like I'm gonna _date_ them!"

"I'll _chop_ your dick off if you _ever_ do that."

Jihoon’s left eye flinched a bit, but a curl of smile formed on his face. "Yes, my king...," whispered him in utter defeat.

"And from today on, reject all Valentine chocolates for you!"

A gasp, "But I _LOVE_ chocolates!"

"I will dip my body in chocolate so you can consume to your heart's content so _PROMISE ME,_ Lee Jihoon!" Joshua retorted back.

"Oh wow, that's _fucking_ hot—"

"UMMMM EXCUSE ME—" Hansol held up his arm in apparent panic. "We have a child and virgins here. Please spare us the details!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU ANIMALS!" Seungkwan added not far behind.

"Kwannie, what is it?" a pure question jumped out of Chan’s mouth.

They both laughed when they saw how a fuming mother hen Boo pressed both his palms to cover Lee Chan's ears, much to the latter's confusion. Jihoon sighed again.

"I’m sorry…"

"Mmm."

"Be my boyfriend?"

" _Again_?" Joshua snickered.

"Yeah?" he smirked. "Why not?"

"Hmm I don’t know...” he playfully teased his _still boyfriend, not break up yet_ as usual, sharing their casual banter of rivalry and adoration. “Unless you open this window and shout to the whole school that you are mine only, then I guess I won't—"

He almost slipped off when Jihoon marched towards the window. His steps were wide and so sure. Panic rushed inside his vein.

"Wait, Hoon, I'm kidding-"

Outside, while running around in lost, Wonwoo was halted by a surprise boom from the direction of their classroom.

"I, LEE JIHOON, VOW THAT I AM HONG JISOO'S AND HONG JISOO'S ONLY! THUS, I'LL RETURN YOUR CHOCOLATES TODAY TO Y'ALL! THIS BOY HERE TOOK ME FIRST. SORRY!"

Hearing that, Wonwoo laughed. He laughed so hard, his nose scrunched up until his voice disappeared, leaving only the gesture. Rain started washing the mother Earth and he hoped Jihoon got to spend the night with Joshua because his futon's not gonna make it. He swiped his bangs up. White shirt disheveled and top three buttons loosened up. Trickles of rain fell along his jaw and he absentmindedly licked it off from the side of his lips as he was thinking through and through.

_Now, when it rains, where would Soonyoung usually be?_


	4. And Then Roll For A While On A Violet Flowerbed

The sky was scary. It was dark and cloudy. Rain fell even harder, now in the state of raining cats and dogs. The news on the television said that the local train had stopped. Nobody was crazy enough to go out right now. First few clashes of lightning jolted him up. Too consumed with his broken heart, he failed to notice those rays of light from behind the heavy clouds, a clear sign that they're in the middle of charging and ready to be thrown by the Thunder deity to Mother Earth.

He jumped from the booming sound of it, after its flash cracked the sky into two. Soonyoung moved back and forth in nervousness, muttering prayers between sobs by himself, while pressing his palms against his ears, making them red and flat from the excessive power he had used.

He hated it. He hated thunder.

He hated how it flashed and crackled eerily before the loud, scary noise came, like something heavy was being thrown repeatedly. He hated how he's the one making it right now. It's the product of his own state, yet it made him anxious even more. The loud storm brewing outside and the thumping of his own heart covered the silent gushes and the drip of water on the floor. He had his eyes closed tightly in fear and devastation, thus he didn't see how a silhouette of a man made a presence behind the door.

"Soonyoungie..."

His heart skipped a beat.

Wonwoo, tired of running all the way to his home, specifically to his own room, in a fucking hard rain, leaned his head helplessly against the door. He was wet all over and nothing was way better than pulling a dry tee and changed to it, but of course, it was impossible, not with a crying Soonyoung building a fortress inside his closet.

"Why are you crying...?"

He sobbed harder. The rain poured more.

"Soonyoungie, don't cry...it's just a mistake, Shua’s just being playful. He has Jihoon..."

Sliding slowly until he also sat on the floor, with head still leaned against the door, Wonwoo whispered again, more tired this time.

"Soonyoungie..."

“—m not mad at him—"

Wonwoo squinted.

"Sorry, can you repeat that? I can't—"

"I'M NOT MAD AT HIM!"

Thunder stroke down at that very moment.

"I'M MAD AT MY— _hic_ —MY OWN STUPIDITY—I'M MAD AT—AT HOW I— _hic_ —I THOUGHT THAT PROBABLY—

—PROBABLY—"

Another thunder clashed.

"—I can have you—"

A loud, intruding sound of something broken made him jump. Chin lifted up to look at the source of the noise, to Wonwoo, who had just pulled his locked closet door until it's broken. Soonyoung did not have the time to react, let alone ran away, when Wonwoo scampered to him, pulling the crying boy into his embrace, so tight and so sure he could crush his bones with relief. Soonyoung, draped in the nest of Wonwoo's clothing article, froze since he's too shocked to move.

"You can..."

His hand splayed on Soonyoung's back.

"You can have me for as long as you want...," Wonwoo dipped his mouth to whisper on his ear. "Please have me..."

"B-but-you—"

And with a thumb under Soonyoung's chin, he tilted the boy's face to plant a firm kiss on his lips.

It was perfect. That kiss was perfect. Soonyoung was perfect. Both of them were sitting in Wonwoo's closet. Soonyoung had his arms around Wonwoo's neck as his lips started to enjoy the kiss, steadily getting lost in a wonder called Wonwoo's lips. Their kiss stayed long and languid. They both took their time to learn about each other’s touch, not rushing like other teenagers in puppy love, trying to get off as fast as they could.

_No._

They kissed like star-crossed lovers who had not met for hundreds of years, who had traveled lifetimes after lifetimes just to meet again, just to see each other again. Maybe they were. Maybe they had gone plenty of lifetimes before ended up here, in the closet, finally feeling complete as a whole.

"Won…"

He was being shut up with a kiss again. Wonwoo was greedy. Greedy and possessive. He was so happy when he woke up one day and felt how Soonyoung's love filled the air his lung breathed in. If that wasn't obvious enough, he just needed to come to the class and saw how cute Soonyoung’s blushing face was when he shyly greeted him a good morning. Everyone in the town could feel how the one who controlled their weather had a permanent change of heart. All of his friends could see what the exact reason was, the one who made it happen.

And Wonwoo, blind as he was without his glasses on, luckily was not blind enough to see the love poured generously for him. As if he could.

But Wonwoo being Wonwoo, he took his time to think it through. He had no plan to let this boy go from his life forever, yet the university which held his dream and future situated far from where Soonyoung was. He knew from their conversation before that Soonyoung also wanted to go out of town, to see if he could be a plain normal being and not the weather controller like now, but Wonwoo hesitated to ask.

Not that he was afraid Soonyoung would say ' _no_ '. Judging from the flowery, sickeningly sweet scent all over the town, he knew the boy was head over heels about him. He hesitated because he wanted Soonyoung to have a _choice_. If Soonyoung came up with the idea first, then that meant he wanted it genuinely, not out of lovesick idea thrown at him and he took any chance he was offered.

Thus, he held back.

_Until today._

With a gasp, Soonyoung let go of the possessive lips which had been blocking his lung. He breathed in, rushed and thirsty of air. He was dizzy in a good way, as his cheeks blushed an interesting shade of red. His own lips were red and swollen, and very wet.

"Come with me," Wonwoo thumbed on the luscious lips waiting for him to be taken again. "Live with me. If you haven't decided your college, then live with me there. Live with me for another 10, 50, a hundred years. Live with me in our present and future days."

"W-won-ah, d-did you just—"

" _Yeah_ ," he cut him off. "Yeah, I did. Marry me. _Live with me_. Have children with me. Be stupid and crazy with me. I can't promise you no rainy, stormy days because that won't be a reality, but I swear I'll make even more sunny, spring days with you to compensate them."

Soonyoung was too mesmerized to speak.

"Will you let me have the honor to bloom so many flower petals with you every single day, from now on, until the day you see the stars twinkling at midnight sky and smile because I am there as one of them, protecting you and our children from afar?"

A drop of glistening tear fell from Soonyoung’s eyes. Wonwoo smiled lovingly.

"Can I take that as a ' _yes_ '?"

Soonyoung slowly nodded before he suddenly threw his body to be caught by Wonwoo. They were hugging and laughing in joy.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo held his face to pepper him with soft kisses, just like he had been wanting to all these past months.

"Mm..."

"Shua and Hoon said they're sorry too."

"I'll kill them."

Wonwoo laughed. "Please don't. They pushed me to finally confess to you," he kissed his cheek.

"I'll still kill them. These lips are mine," Soonyoung pouted, caressing said lips. "Ugh, I need to cleanse them again." With that said, he surged forward, kissing Wonwoo heavily, that the boy gladly accepted, even contributed to.

They parted with another sigh, another lack of breath. Outside, the rain had stopped. Droplets of water on leaves twinkling under the sun, making the world looked like a natural kaleidoscope. It blinded the eyes who looked up from their windows, smiling as they knew that the Kwon boy finally got over his sadness.

"You're wet..."

"Of course. I ran all the way here."

"In that kind of weather?" his fingers tangled in the soaked dark hair. He brushed Wonwoo's bangs, and, when the love of his life stared at him from downwards, Soonyoung's heart did a somersault inside his chest.

"Especially in that kind of weather," he smirked. "What is little water compared to that liters of tears you shed?"

Hearing that, Soonyoung could not help but blushed.

"You're so cute..."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Okay, you're a K-pop enthusiast now, Jeon, don't lie,” his laughter was airy.

"Well, I can live with that."

He nosed Soonyoung before cradling his head and planting another long kiss to indulge in. Soonyoung sighed happily to the kiss.

_At last._

_He can have what he wants the most._

* * *

"Hey, look."

People around the town. Their classmates. Their teachers. Their friends. All of them looked up to the sky with smiles on their faces. Jihoon laughed, stroking Joshua's head lovingly on his shoulder.

"He did it," Joshua whispered in awe.

"He sure did."

The boy smiled even wider as his eyes caught by the wonder on the clear, blue sky after the rain. Before them, a beautiful arch of rainbow forming confidently.

"Good job, Jeon."


	5. We Would Watch The Sun Coming Up Easy: Epilogue

Hello, dear friend.

I hope this letter reaches you well. First of all, I'm sorry if some of you have to read it with Jihoon. It's not that I like him more than you, but he's at the convenient place and I suspect will gather you guys just to read this boring letter. And I suspect he'll be screaming "Fuck you, Jeon!" at this moment.

_(If I get that right, please call me, I made a bet with Soonie about it)_

First thing first, we're both healthy, don't worry. I know you guys have heard his latest condition, but he's okay now. I have to admit he didn't have the smoothest pregnancy and taking care of a child is, honestly, quite a pain in the ass, but you know him. He's strong. And our son is an adorable little bundle of joy who hates making his mother suffer.

As I said in our previous letter years ago, the city where we lived when we were in college didn't get affected by Soonyoung's mood at all. The first time we arrived there, our Soonie cried a whole night in joy. He chanted how he was glad he could be normal, which was stupid, if I dare say, he's always normal. Weird, but normal.

Yes, you were also stupid for saying that he was not, Jihoonie, but since you were a hormonal, disturbed teenager back then, I assumed it was a slip of tongue. Soonie's forgotten about it tho, don't worry.

Anyway, yeah, we lived as a boring couple who struggled for money there and, well, basically just to be alive, like all of you. But then, listen to me here, you'll be surprised. Then, we got married, right? Most of you guys were all there, right?

That's okay, Mingyu. We understand you had a modeling job overseas at that time. You can stop sending us wine every month as an apology, it's been two years since the wedding. Just take care of Hao, okay? I heard he's having a delicate baby, so make sure he isn't overworked.

So, after we got married, I got a duty to fill in this current town's local hospital, that’s why we moved, right? Then, short after, our baby was born. That baby boy was born in this current town.

And guess what?

He controls this town's weather.

_Yeap_ , you read that right. Gentlemen, we have Soonie 2.0 in much tinier, cuter, handsome form of him. Of course, I contributed to his genes after all. There is no way Soonie's and mine could mess up in creating the most superior baby both in brain and looks.

Yeah, roll your eyes as many as you want, I am stating _facts_ only.

But anyway.

People in this town haven't had their suspicion yet. It's just something we figured out by ourselves, as rain pours as our Joonwoo is crying or the sun becomes so bright when he's laughing. We know what we're dealing with and it's a ticking clock until the people here realize. We don't know if we ever get so lucky to have people like you guys, who have been supporting Soonyoung for what his ability is, here. We don't know if our son will be accepted or bullied here.

But we have time. And by time, we can develop the townspeople to embrace it as a new normality. After all, this child was born here. He's this town's baby, just like Soonie is with yours. However, if things turn sour, we can always pack our bags and come back. Because we know, that town will always welcome us in tight embrace, no matter how far we both go.

That said, we're planning to come back next weekend. Our mothers have been whining for several weeks already, saying that they miss their grandson. Also, I feel the need to come and kiss Soonie's mother's feet as I, now, realize how hard it is to raise a child with weather controlling ability. It's like walking on a lake covered with thin ice every day. It can get really tiring, if not for Soonyoung's help.

He's been a very good mother and a very good husband. Every morning when I wake up and see his sleepy eyes as he whispers me a good morning, I've gone to Heaven and back again. No matter how often I am thankful for the deity up there and to you guys, it's never sufficient enough. So, let me say this again.

Thank you.

Thank you for always taking care of him. Thank you for trusting me to take care of him in his present and future. Please know that I always pray for your happiness, y'all, because I owe you ours.

Thank you.

We will see you next weekend and we've been dying to know your updates so do fill us, okay? We heard many things but we want proof. See you guys very soon.

Oh, and, Jihoon, Shua, we'll come to your wedding. Sorry we haven't sent back the attendance confirmation. I think we throw it away by mistake. Really sorry, man. But please know that we will come. Three attendees, with our little Joonwoo in tuxedo (I know Shua's gonna squeal in joy seeing him).

So that's that.

See you guys soon!

Regards,

The Jeons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! The initial idea was that Wonwoo knows he's chosen by the deity, but upon meeting Soonyoung, he wishes he's in charge of someone else more..manageable. But anw, this clueless, open minded Wonwoo is more like it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
